The specification relates to recommending content data.
A user can access numerous online content items (e.g., video items, audio items, etc.) from various content providers. However, the user needs to manually search for content items that he or she is interested in from the various content providers. It is difficult for the user to manually find out the relevant content items from the numerous online content items in a timely manner.